


不爽日

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Bitchin kitchen love, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, M/M, tiny fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Bucky这一天过得很不爽。有点小窝心，但基本上是个甜文吼。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad day.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536183) by [EnglishHorrorStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory). 



> 感谢EnglishHorrorStory同意我再次把她的短文翻译成中文给大家看。  
> 这篇文可以看做是与之前的那篇《一图胜千言》并列的独体文。可能没有之前的那篇那么有意思，但能让看官们理解盾冬之间的感情，以及复联的互动。希望各位喜欢！

今天对他而言是不爽日，其他人也都能看出来。有一点儿小动静都能惊着他，连让他记住Bruce和Wanda的名字都费劲。他回归之后已经恢复了不少，已经不再管Natasha叫‘Natalia’了，可似乎只要一遇上不爽日，这个习惯就又溜回来了。当他叫她Natalia，同着外人时管Steve叫Stevie的时候，这就很能表明这一天就是不爽日了。

那天早上他不小心把Tony叫成了Howard，而且自己还没意识到。一句“ _滚你的Howard，否则我现在就把黄油刀捅进你嗓子里_ ”飞快地出口。Steve实在佩服Tony没有当场蹿儿了，或是告诉Bucky他叫错了名字。意识到自己脑子打结这件事总是会让Bucky异常懊恼。

有时候连Bucky自己都意识不到自己今天很不爽，但这一天他能意识到。从凌晨三点他满身冷汗，尖叫着惊醒时他就意识到今天会是个不爽日了。

这他妈太操蛋了。

每逢这种日子口儿大家都提防着他，谁也不知道他会不会一眨眼就变成冬兵了，恨不得是一个偶发的细微动作都能让Bucky说拜拜，换成冬兵跑出来举着刀刀枪枪的追杀人。遇到这种日子他通常都会猫在健身房里，躲得远远的，用体能训练代谢掉满心的愤恨。不过他并非对九头蛇或者是对周围的一切感到火冒三丈，而应该算是觉得…很难过吧？

 

***

Steve硬霸着Bucky和他一起看白天的真人秀，他本来是要跟Fury开会的，但临时打电话取消了，Fury童鞋居然破天荒的理解了一回。其实，要是连Nick Fury都不知道Bucky遇上不爽日是什么样，那别人就只有死的过儿了。再说了，为了Clint和Tony在任务期间互整的事而被叫去听他们叨叨四五个小时，Steve还是敬谢不敏了吧。不过话说回来，Bucky一般不是那种会乖乖蜷在沙发上看电视的主儿，尤其不会当着别人的面蜷在沙发上看电视。

“要看《厨事叨叨叨》，《餐厅行》还是《餐厅饭馆面面观》？”Steve小声问。

“《厨事叨叨叨》。”Bucky同样悄声回答道。

在Steve和Bucky看来，《叨叨叨》的女主Nadia G简直是女神般的存在，她的强大气场也让他俩想起某位嘴损的女杀手…

Bucky看着电视，身子又凑近了些，几乎算是半坐在Steve怀里了。Steve的胳膊环着他的肩膀，Bucky的脸颊则靠在他宽大的胸前。

“你们要看电视，怎么就不能看看偶们的俏脸捏？”突来的那个熟悉的话音险些让Bucky蹦起三尺高去。Tony这个二货，早上才出去做了个媒体活动，回来就已经把Bucky不爽日的事情忘一干净。

Steve怀里的褐发男子发出了一声低吼，就像一只被惹急了的斗牛犬似的，Tony顿时吓得住了嘴，眼睛也瞪大了些许。

“天天看你那张僵尸馅儿饼脸还看不够啊？”Steve冷冰冰地甩了一句，胳膊更用力的揽紧了Bucky的肩膀。不仅仅是出于安慰，也是怕他为了Tony直戳戳地打扰他们而蹦起来海K他。

“讨厌你辣么说我，”Tony撅嘴道。

“我知道。”Steve无奈地哼道，Bucky重新靠回他怀里让他稍稍松了口气。

“哦，Bruce让我来问问你们俩晚饭想吃啥，今天咱们叫外卖。”Tony问。

Steve先拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，然后才问他想吃什么，他知道要是不这样对方才不会搭理他。

“不饿。”Bucky咕哝一声。

“怎么会不饿？咱俩一直在看烹调秀，这种节目老是能把你看饿了的。”

Bucky不高兴地又哼了一声，Steve于是捏了捏他的肩膀，这才让他不情愿地开口：“麦乐鸡配烤肉酱啦。”

“还吃别的不？”Steve拱拱他，想让Bucky多吃点东西，但他摇了摇头。

“那好吧，能帮我们要一个意大利香肠披萨，还有一份麦乐鸡配烤肉酱吗？”Steve问，Tony对于他俩的餐量有些不太满意，但还是点头答应了。

“好呗，我再帮你们要一个草莓芝士蛋糕好了。”Tony说着耸耸肩，转身离开了。

Bucky吃甜的没够，还有遇上不爽日时就不肯吃东西这些事大家伙儿都知道，所以Tony自觉自愿的做法实在让Steve感动到不行。

威胁一消失，Bucky立刻像没骨头一样放松了下来，靠回到Steve怀里轻轻的用脸颊摩挲着他的胸膛。轻吐一口气来表达对看电视被人打扰的不满。Steve笑了笑，在Bucky头顶亲了一下，“我倒回去咱们从头看。”

当Bucky侧过脸在Steve的脖颈上轻轻亲了一下时，Steve心下明白，他们能挺过去的。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文中的真人秀为Bitchin' Kitchen; Diners; Drive Ins and Dives，有兴趣的各位可以去看看。这几部秀没有中文译名，所以我就凑合着写了几个，大家凑合着看哈。  
> 喜欢的各位还请不吝Kudos，有啥话说请随时留意哦！希望各位喜欢！


End file.
